


Little Partner

by alynwa



Series: UNCLE Has a Cat! [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morris settles into life in HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Partner

Napoleon and Illya had completed their mission successfully and had flown back to New York last night. They were to meet with Mr. Waverly for debriefing at 9:30 and they had decided to meet at HQ at 7:30 to have breakfast and finalize their written report.

They met at the top of Del Floria’s stairs and entered the shop, Napoleon first. When Illya followed him through, an orange ball of fur suddenly came out from behind the counter and began to meow up at the Russian.

“Morris?” he said as he bent down and enveloped the kitten in his large hands. Cradling the kitty to his chest he looked at Sal and asked, “Why is he out here? You did not let him go into the street?”

Sal laughed, “No, Illya, I know he is not allowed outside! While you two have been safely away on a mission, this one has been wreaking havoc.”

Napoleon’s eyebrows raised. “Oh? How so? He’s only been here two weeks!”

“Well, Miss Rogers apparently decided that Morris would live in the Secretarial Pool area.”

“So?”

“So, Morris had other ideas. He set off the klaxons three times by going places he shouldn’t have, he put runs in two of the nurses’ stockings because he attacked their ankles and he made his way back to Mr. Waverly’s office and managed to run past Miss Rogers when she was coming out of there and climbed up Alex’ pant leg to give his opinions about world events during the weekly Number Ones conference call.”

A shadow fell briefly across Illya’s face. “Did Mr. Waverly say Morris is no longer welcome?”

“On the contrary, except for setting off the alarms, he thinks the kitten is adorable, though he’ll never admit it to you.” He was about to say something else when his phone rang. “Excuse me,” he said as he answered. “Del Floria.” He listened for a moment before saying, “Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin are here; they’ll bring in the package” and then hung up the phone.

“Where is this package, Sal?”

“You’re holding it, Illya. Glenna’s expecting him.” He pressed the steam iron twice to unlock the door.

The two agents were mystified, but said nothing as they stepped into the changing room and Napoleon turned the coat hook. When the door swung open, Glenna’s expectant smile grew wider when she saw Illya holding Morris. “Good morning, Agents Kuryakin, Solo and Morris! Good to see you! May I have the kitten, please?”

Illya exchanged the little cat for his badge. Napoleon stepped forward for Glenna to affix his, but she said, “Just a moment, please. You have to wait your turn.”

Both men were astonished to see Glenna pull out a kitten – sized Section II badge and attach it to Morris’ collar. “You look so cute, Agent Morris! Now you can go anywhere in Headquarters your little heart desires. Here you go, Illya!”

He accepted the cat back and asked, “Whose idea was this?”

“Would you believe Mr. Waverly’s? Lisa Rogers told me that he thinks having an office cat is good for morale. Take him to your office!”

Napoleon relieved Illya of the animal. “Come on, Morris, I have plans for you!”

Illya caught up with his partner and frowned. “Where are you going?”

The CEA smiled and winked. “My new little partner here is going to help me secure some dates. Aren’t you, Morris? If you need me, I’ll be, ah, picking up our reports from the Secretarial Pool.”

Illya muttered, “Among other things” as he headed to the Commissary for coffee. _Just what Napoleon needs, another tool in his romantic arsenal!_

 


End file.
